You Will Leave The Closet
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: Charlie takes a dark road and is saved by a guy a little too familiar with the Winchester brothers. Homosexuality ensues.


Charlie looked down at her feet as she hurried through the darkened park, _who thought it'd be a good idea to take this route. _She thought to herself as a cold brisk wind brushed through her reddish hair, fluttering slightly where her beanie hat stopped then resting. The hard cold light of the moon shone down casting harsh shadows from the trees above her, she was glad that the moon was out, else she wouldn't be able to see the path. Her ears perked up and she stopped walking as she heard a twig snap to her left. Cautiously she looked up then inhaled sharply at the intimidatingly large group of people standing solidly in front of her. 9 people in total, but something was instantly different. They were dressed for mid summer, rather than the winter she was enduring. Her lip quivered as her mind seized up, trying to think of something to do or say.

"Uhh." she breathed, pulling her hands out of her warm pockets, they shook slightly as one of the group stepped forward. A tall heavily built dark man with a black beard, clenching his fists and leaning forward slightly. "I-I don't want any trouble." She tried then glanced up just in time to see a white light curve across the man's iris. Her eyes widened as she swallowed and backed up slightly.

"Vampires." she muttered quietly and the dark man smirked in response, his expression almost impressed. The man motioned to take another step forward as Charlie's phone vibrated in her pocket, curiously, not breaking eye contact with the man she pulled it out of her pocket then glanced down to read the message _SHUT YOUR EYES, _she just had time to read it before a brilliant white light glared down onto the path in between herself and the vampires. She shut her eyes hurriedly then heard a weight land a metre away from her, a hand grabbed hers and a low voice instructed. "Run." She followed the instruction without question.

They sprinted along the park path then burst out onto the main road, cars roaring past. Charlie finally got to see who'd rescued her from the vampires. He wore a heavy looking trekking back pack, a tight black hoodie zipped up, ragged jeans and black sneakers. He stood tall above her with thick messy short dark brown hair. He had a distinctive dip in his top lip in the centre and a clean shaven tan face, framed with a chiselled jaw line. His thick eyebrows frowned over his piercing ebony eyes as they flitted around the scene around them both, to check for danger, then rested his eyes on her. Before he spoke she intervened.

"How did you get my number?" She asked curiously and he looked offended, turning away whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Not a thank you or a smile or anything?" He replied half serious in a low voice and Charlie looked down and blushed.

"Sorry I... thank you." She corrected, looking back up at him. He twitched a dark smile.

"No worries, hey how come you knew what they were?" He asked, frowning slightly. "Are you a hunter?" He asked leaning in slightly, so he could lower his voice but still be heard.

"No, no. I..my friends are hunters, I helped them out a coupla times." She replied and he raised his eyebrows impressed, then they lowered again, glancing to the pub opposite.

"Then you should know better than to be going through an area like this at night." He completed, turning back to her and crossing his arms.

"Hey I can look after myself." She tried and he raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes." She added quietly and he smiled in response. "Speaking of which, how come you didn't just cut their heads off?" She asked.

"That'd make me a murderer, besides they only attack bad people. Which makes me wonder why they attempted to attack you. Who are these hunter friends of yours?" He asked and Charlie thought if she should tell him.

"Uh, why'd you wanna know?" She replied quickly.

"If they're someone special it'd make sense why the vampires would attack you." He replied simply and she raised her eyebrows, paused then replied.

"The Winchesters, Sam and Dean." Charlie replied. "Who are you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Sam and Dean Winchester, you know them? Well it totally makes sense now." He replied raising his eyebrows then looking away, he paused to take in the information then looked back at her. "Ty." He said.

"What?" Charlie replied without thinking.

"You asked who I was? Ty, Tyran. Who're you?" He asked, outstretching a hand, Charlie shook it and smiled.

"Charlie." She replied, letting go. "They're in town at the moment, we're actually working a case if you uh...wanna meet them or something?" She suggested.

"Yeah actually, that'd be great. You sure they won't mind?" He replied.

"Not at all." She replied and smiled, he mirrored then followed her as she walked.

_In the bunker_

"So where are they?" Ty asked looking around from the dinner table.

"They'll be back soon, they're probably just picking up supplies. Do you want a drink or something?" Charlie offered gesturing to the kitchen, he shook his hand.

"Nah I'm good." He replied as his leg started to bounce up and down on the spot as he ran his hand through his hair and glanced at his backpack he'd put onto the chair next to him.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, pulling a chair out opposite him.

"Yeah yeah, I just get nervous around chicks." He said glancing up at her, she smiled a little.

"How come?" She asked gently, just as the front door opened. Two men sauntered in, the taller of the two carrying shopping bags shut the door behind them. The shorter frowned at the mysterious man, then glanced at Charlie's face. She was at ease. The guy carrying the shopping put them in the kitchen then glanced suspiciously between the other three.

"Hi guys." She said standing up. "This is Ty. He uh, wanted to meet you. The shorter ones Dean and that's Sam." Charlie said gesturing to the two brothers, then Ty nervously stood up and walked over to Dean who stood about an inch below him, Ty's outstretched hand quivered and Dean narrowed his eyes and tilted his head glancing over at Charlie for more information.

"Dean, it's fine, he saved me from vampires." Charlie added sternly.

"There aren't any in the area." Dean added glaring into Ty who clenched his jaw then put his hand back by his side and looked at the floor. Charlie stood up rolling her eyes and walked towards Dean, who looked over at her for an explanation.

"They were vampires. I saw their eyes. So maybe a thanks is in order." She said staring into Dean who twitched a nod at her then looked up at Ty who was still avoiding eye contact.

"Ty, is it?" Dean said finally offering out a hand, Ty looked up nervously clenched his jaw again then offered out a shaking hand. Dean glanced at it, frowned then shook it firmly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked leaning against the counter.

"What?" Ty said without thinking, letting go of Dean's hand and looking over at Sam, who nodded at Ty's shaking hands.

"Your hands are shaking," He added, walking confidently towards Ty who looked at the ground submissively. "Lemme see." Sam instructed and Ty gave his hand to him.

"You need to eat." Sam said and Dean scrunched up his eyes in disapproval, Sam caught his eye.

"What?" Sam said simply, and Dean shook his head.

"Why do you care so much?" Dean hissed.

"Remember when we rarely got to eat? Yeah...well, I don't want that to happen to other people, Dean." Sam said opening the fridge.

"Hey no it's okay, I can go without if that'd be easier." Ty offered smiling weakly.

"No whatever it's fine." Dean said shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry I should leave." Ty said walking towards the front door. Sam hurried forward.

"No it's fine, really he's just a little tired." Sam said putting a hand on Ty's shoulder. Ty smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Ty replied

_A couple of minutes later._

Ty was just finishing up his sandwich, stuffing it into his mouth. Sam and Charlie watched, their eyebrows raised. He licked his fingers then his lips, smiling up at the two who forced their shocked expressions away.

"Thanks, I needed that." Ty said gratefully.

"You sure do love sandwiches." Sam commented, taking the plate from him and putting it in the kitchen. "Well Dean loves pie, so you two should get along fine." Sam added walking back to the table. "How come you wanted to meet us?" Sam asked sitting back down, next to Charlie. Ty regarded him for a moment.

"Well, my carers mentioned you guys sometimes, then I found your books, so I realised you probably know my mom." He replied and Sam frowned.

"Who's your mom?" Sam asked taking a sip from a glass of water in front of him.

"Ellen Harvelle." He replied and Sam's eyes widened as he swallowed and let his mouth drop open.

"I didn't know she had another kid...hang on, Dean will want to know this." Sam said assuredly standing up and half jogging to Dean's room. A couple of moments passed then Dean stumbled out.

"You're Ellen's kid? Man why didn't you say." Dean said smiling. "You kinda look like Jo actually." He added and Ty frowned.

"Jo? Who's Jo?" Ty asked looking guiltily between the two. The brothers' smiles fell.

"Your sister." Sam added pitifully and Ty's mouth dropped open.

"I had a sister? Is she okay?" He asked fearfully and Dean's eyes watered slightly and he clenched his jaw, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm really sorry Ty, she...they're both...gone." Sam said then pulled his lips in. A look of despair coursed across Ty's face as his puppy like eyes welled up. He sucked in air then forced a smile.

"Well I guess, at least they're at rest now." He said as strongly as he could as a tear dripped down his face and he stood up and walked gingerly towards Sam, stopping a metre away. Like a toddler he wiped away a tear. Sam glanced over at Dean who mouthed "hug him", Sam tilted his head and bitchfaced then looked back at Ty and slowly put his arms around him. Ty let himself be hugged by the tall man he'd only just met.

"I'm manly I swear." Ty choked, pulling back, Sam sniggered then Ty smiled up at him then cleared his throat and rotated his shoulders, slapping the tears away. He rolled his neck and jumped up on the spot, the others watched amused.

"You wanna stay for the night? It's pretty late." Charlie offered, Ty looked hesitantly at the brothers. Sam shrugged and Dean nodded.

"Fine by us." Dean said and twitched a half smile.

"Thank you, seriously thank you I didn't have anywhere to stay tonight." Ty said, making eye contact with all three of them then picking up his backpack and slinging it onto his shoulder.

"Follow me," Sam said knocking his head back as he started to walk. "You can sleep in my room." He added. Dean and Charlie stayed in the dining room area as Ty followed Sam into his room. It was a large room with a double bed in. Ty regarded the bed, then looked over at Sam frowning, he opened his mouth to speak then shut it again and scratched his head.

"Might as well get the uncomfortable question out the way, do you want to share or separate?" Sam asked then looked down and blushed.

"I'm comfortable sharing if you are." Ty replied, equally as uncomfortable.

"Okay, there's a shower through there if you wanna use it. I'm gonna probably hit the sack now anyway." Sam said gesturing to the ensuite.

"Thanks I think I will." Ty said, dropping his bag onto the floor.

_Ten minutes later_

As Ty showered in the ensuite, Sam was in the dining area talking to Dean whilst Charlie put the shopping away.

"You're gonna share a bed with him?!" Dean exclaimed.

"You share a bed with Charlie." Sam replied calmly and Charlie glanced over.

"He's got a point Dean, it's no weirder than us sharing a bed." Charlie said, pointing with the beer bottle in her hand, which she proceeded to put in the fridge.

"Whatever, but he looks gay to me." Dean added and Charlie shut the fridge door abruptly.

"Excuse me?" She said in an offended tone. "Did I look gay to you?" Dean looked guiltily at her.

"No...but-" Dean tried, but Charlie cut him off.

"No buts, gender doesn't make a difference asshat you don't judge people like that." Charlie lectured then turned back to the shopping. "Besides," she continued picking up some cans. "you can't really speak, the way you talk about that angel dude. If I didn't know any better..." She said as Dean bitch faced, she smirked at it then shut the cupboard door. Sam yawned then rubbed one eye.

"I'm gonna turn in, no more fighting you two." Sam said then turned and walked to his room. He knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Ty replied and Sam opened the door to see Ty wearing a long towel around his waist and using another to dry his thick hair. Sam shut the door behind him then looked concerned over Ty's fragile bony body.

"You don't eat much, huh?" Sam asked, gesturing to Ty who put the hair drying towel down on the radiator, leaving his hair wildly spiking up then looked down at his body.

"Don't often get the opportunity." Ty replied and Sam took his various layers off, leaving just his shirt and jeans.

"You mind turning around while I take the rest off?" Sam asked, deciding not to press the eating issue any further. Ty turned around without question to show his heavily scarred back, four ragged purple scars, from what looked like an animal attack striped down his back.

"What did that?" Sam asked taking off his shirt as Ty bent down to search through his bag for underwear.

"Werewolf attack." He replied simply, pulling boxers out of his bag then waited for Sam to get into the bed until he turned around. He heard some bed shuffling, and twitched his ears.

"Is it safe?" He jested and Sam smirked.

"Yep." He replied and Ty turned around slowly to see Sam's large arms settled on top of the duvet. He walked over to the free side of the bed and slipped in quickly, still wearing the towel, then under the covers took the towel off and put the boxers on. When settled he looked over at Sam.

"Well isn't this cosy." He commented and Sam jumped his eyebrows.

"Just for reference, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Why, to see if it's legal to hit on me? I'm 28 dude." Ty replied and Sam laughed.

"No no I'm just tryna work out when Ellen had you." Sam said.

"28 years ago." Ty replied smirking.

"Thanks." Sam replied sarcastically "Can I hit the light?" Sam asked and Ty nodded. He switched the bedside lamp off and the room fell dark and silent.

"After years of trying to convince my friends that I was straight, this here, really isn't helping my case. I mean I'm lying in bed, in the dark almost completely naked with a really hot guy." Ty commented and Sam laughed loudly making Ty snigger.

"Seriously, you think I'm hot?" Sam asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Ty said, looking over at Sam. "You're incredible." He muttered turning away. The room fell silent again, and did for the rest of the night.

Morning broke beautifully, blood orange breaking through the silver and red lined clouds in the East, rising slowly over the rolling landscape, casting rays across the purple tinted gradient of the early morning sky. A few Geese, silhouetted against the sky, squawked and glided as a breeze whispered through the trees outside the bunker. A squirrel tittered across the road and dived into the hedge as Sam slowly opened his eyes. He felt a weighted heat pressing on his body, and he slowly looked down to see Ty's arms flung across him, his nose pressed upwards against his chest, causing him to snore gently. Sam tried to prise Ty's arms off him, but he only shifted back into place, smiled cutely, then carried on snoring. Sam smiled back at him and smirked.

"Ty." He said quietly. The fluffy-haired man didn't stir. "Tyran, dude wake up." Sam said a little louder. Ty slowly started to move, lifting up his head and pushing his eyebrows up to open his eyes. Suddenly he looked horrified and embarrassed, scrambling around and throwing himself off the bed muttering apologies. Sam watched, pursing his lips and creasing his eyebrows in the centre. Ty tripped over his own feet and fell onto the wooden floor of Sam's bedroom.

"Shit." He muttered, laying face down on the ground and refusing to move. Sam looked pitifully at the man, then smirked shaking his head.

"Ya'll right?" He asked. He grunted in reply, then dragged to sit up, facing away from Sam, so he couldn't see him blushing. A couple of moments passed in an awkward silence.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Ty asked not moving.

"Dude it's fine. I'm fine." Sam replied, Ty stayed still for a moment then turned his head to look at Sam, blushing hard then smiled weakly and stood up facing Sam.

"Well I guess I'm just glad you're not homophobic or something." Ty commented scratching the back of his head.

"Why, did Sammy get laid?" Dean chimed in with a childish grin, wearing only the dressing gown.

"Yeah cause your a poster boy for heterosexuality." Sam retorted, Ty smirked and Dean bitch-faced.

"Pretty enough to be." Ty commented quietly and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Dean commented, suppressing a smile and Ty shrugged unapologetically. "Okay lets get this out the way. Are you actually uh...gay? Or not?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"Sexuality is on a spectrum, you can't really have separate boundaries for each sexuality type. It just sort of flows, cause you can be straight and find guys hot, you can be bi and prefer girls or guys, or you can be pansexual and like transsexuals more than cisgendered people, gay girls can still find men attractive, just from an objective viewpoint. So I don't know which I prefer, but I know for sure that you two, well...you're hot." Ty said, and Dean shook his head.

"Yeah okay, he might be but..." He trailed off and Ty rolled his eyes and walked up to him. Dean gave him submissive eyes and stayed steadily in place as Ty put his hands onto Dean's shoulders.

"Don't doubt yourself, you're adorable and fearless. You never see that combination." Ty stated, looking into Dean's eyes. He blushed a little and clenched his jaw in response and his eyes watered a little. "You don't get complimented much, huh?" Ty asked and Dean shook his head. "That'll change with me around." Ty said then lifted up Dean's chin and kissed him on the lips. After a moment of emotional constipation Dean managed to fumble a sentence into existence.

"I guess that means you wanna stay." Dean said softly, then bit his bottom lip subconsciously.

"Only if um...what's her name?" Ty asked.

"Charlie." The brothers replied in unison.

"Yeah?" Charlie called back.

"Just asking for your permission to stay?!" Ty called. Charlie came to the door and poked her head in.

"Harry Potter or Twilight?" Charlie asked.

"Harry Potter." Ty replied.

"Books or films?" Charlie asked.

"Books." Ty replied.

"Who's the evil villain?" Charlie asked.

"Umbridge." He replied without a breath, Charlie smiled proudly.

"He can stay." She said, smiled at Ty then left. Ty turned back to Dean then glanced down at his half naked self.

"I should uh...dress myself." Ty said then glanced back up at Dean. Neither of the brothers moved. So he nodded, grabbed his bag then left.

20 minutes later he walked back in dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight fitting red plaid shirt buttoned up, tucked in with the sleeves rolled up and a thick black canvas jacket, also rolled up to the elbows. His hair was loosely ruffled and spiked. No one was in the room, so he walked back out and into the kitchen where Dean was sat, dressed, eating a sandwich, he looked up at the sound of footsteps, raised his eyebrows when he saw what Ty was wearing then quickly turned back to his sandwich.

"Still clinging onto your heterosexuality there Dean?" Ty toyed. Dean glanced up opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. "You like sandwiches huh?" He asked and Dean frowned at him

"Find me someone who doesn't." He replied sarcastically.

"I had a friend who was allergic to gluten, so she didn't like sandwiches much. What I'm getting at is, I can cook and I wouldn't mind cooking for you guys, ya know if you wanted me to..." He offered gently.

"Can you cook pie?" Dean replied immediately.

"Well yeah..." He said, smiling a little.

"Yeah you can definitely stay." Dean said, finishing his sandwich.

"You want me to bake you one now?" Ty offered and Dean's eyes glittered for a moment, then he shook his head.

"We got a case to do." Dean stated and Ty looked interested, pulling up a seat opposite Dean.

"Oh?" Ty encouraged. Dean looked up nervously.

"Yeah we, we uh..." He tried and Ty furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ya'll right? You look nervous." Ty said and Dean clenched his jaw.

"Ya think." He muttered under his breath.

"How come? Is it cause I kissed you?" Ty asked gently and Dean looked flustered and uncomfortable.

"Oh jeez, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm so sorry man." Ty apologised blushing.

"No no it's fine, I just, I don't know, wasn't expecting it?" Dean tried, glancing up at him. "And well I kinda.." He trailed off.

"Kinda what?"

"No nothing it uh, it doesn't matter." Dean said looking around nervously.

"You want another?" Ty asked gently and Dean stayed silent.

"Yeah but I wasn't getting at that. Do you really think I'm...like okay looking?" He asked nervously, tripping over his words. Ty half smiled.

"Dean you're gorgeous. And I'm not just saying that. Although it's a shame those beautiful eyes of yours should stare back at their own reflection and not believe what I say, since it's factual rather than opinionated." Ty said standing up and walking around to Dean.

"That was the poshest 'You're hot.' I have ever heard." Dean replied blushing. Ty bent down slightly and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"So what's the case you're on?" Ty asked moving back around to the seat he was in before.

"Over in Lincoln, there's been a load of deaths, reports of a sulphur smell. It's not much, but it's fairly close by so we're gonna head up there and see what's shakin'." Dean replied

"What's that? Like 150 miles? So a three hour drive?" Ty replied after a moments thought. "That's not so bad." He finished.

"You have a car?" Dean asked.

"I used to but I sold it." Ty replied

"How come?" Dean asked.

"Lads gotta eat." Ty said, looking down at his thin arms. He coughed then looked back up at Dean.

"What weapons do you have?" Dean asked and Ty smiled.

"I got a couple," He replied then opened the side of his jacket up to show several pockets and pocket types, he opened the one at the top then pulled out an Apache Revolver inscribed with protective symbols Dean picked it up and inspected it carefully, he reached back inside his jacket then pulled out an angel knife and laid it on the table, inside on the left this time he pulled out a Brugger & Thomet MP9 Submachine Gun and Dean nodded approvingly. Ty then sat back in his seat, presenting his weapons proudly.

"Is that it?" Dean asked after a moment of observing.

"I got some dead mans blood capsules, a torch, a first aid kit and a journal, there's not much more I can carry on me." Ty replied. "Apart from this maybe." He said untucking his shirt, standing up and showing his skin tight metalic looking vest to Dean.

"What's that? Lycra?" Dean commented.

"Bulletproof polymer, you can test it if you want." Ty offered confidently walking towards Dean and still holding his shirt up. Dean lifted his hand up cautiously and dragged his fingers across the smooth surface.

"I meant shoot me, but okay." Ty responded and Dean glanced up and half smiled.

"I ain't gonna shoot you, but that's friggin' awesome." He commented taking his hand away.

"Thanks." He replied, lowering his shirt back down then tucking it back in and sitting opposite Dean again.

"How'd you take it off?" Dean asked, "You weren't wearing it this morning." He commented.

"You have to sort of, roll it off. It takes ages. I'll take it off in plenty of time, don't worry." Ty said, smiling to himself.

"What?" Dean blurted out and Ty laughed.

"Nothing don't worry." Ty said through a stifled grin. "Are we going to Lincoln today?" He asked.

"Yeah, as soon as Sammy gets his fat ass out of the shower." Dean commented.

"What about Charlie?" Ty asked.

"She doesn't come with us."

"How come?"

"We don't want her to get hurt."

"Fair enough." Ty replied and Dean glanced up as Sam walked in, fully dressed.

"Alright, last chance to back out of this." Dean offered.

"Sorry," Ty said looking down and Dean looked alarmed. "You're stuck with me." He said slowly looking up at Dean who relaxed again.

"We ready?" Sam asked, walking over. Dean nodded at Ty who nodded back.

"We're good." Dean replied. "See you later Charlie!" He called, standing up. Charlie came running in with a grin and jumped up onto Dean who barely steadied himself.

"Be careful." She said and kissed him on the forehead then jumped down and hugged Sam tightly, then walked cautiously over to Ty. "Can I?" She asked and he nodded, she grinned then wrapped her arms around him and he hugged back, shutting his eyes. After a couple of seconds, Charlie pulled away. "Come home in one piece boys." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Dean replied and they walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"That's your car?" Ty asked, Dean looked over, trying to decipher his expression.

"Yeah."

"That?! That Chevrolet Impala."

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Dean said defensively.

"It's fucking gorgeous." Ty replied and Dean smiled.

"Glad you think so." Dean replied, opening the back door for him. Ty saw it as a metaphor and smiled childishly as he slid in. He shut the door then ran his fingers over the upholstery.

"I don't want this to sound rude, but what is that smell? It doesn't smell of either of you...no wait, two other smells." Ty commented, wiggling his nose slightly as he sniffed. The brothers exchanged glances then looked back at him. "One older than the other, a different blood type..on these seats, who was injured here?" He asked looking up at them, noticed they're confused and amazed expressions, and misread it as judging and angry. He ducked his head down and spewed out a few apologies.

"Our dad almost died there in a car crash, then later did in the hospital." Sam said as calmly as he could.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dean said raising his voice slightly, Ty backed into the seat a little and tensed up. Dean watched him cower for a second, confused then spoke. "Dude, are you okay?" He said softer, and Ty nervously glanced up at him and began to shake a little. Sam looked confused, he'd already eaten.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry. I get anxiety." Ty said, stuttering and starting to relax a little since he realised the brothers true state of mind.

"It's alright man, we're not mad at you, chill." Dean said, trying to sound reassuring. Sam watched them both then smiled to himself.

"You can smell our dad's blood?" Sam said, easing Ty further.

"Y-yeah it's distinctive, but there's another smell I can't place. A specific brand of mens deodorant." He said. Dean looked over at Sam who raised an eyebrow back at him, then turned to face the front

"Cas?" He suggested.

"Who's that?" Ty asked, Dean turned around and started up the engine.

"A friend of ours." He said and began to drive.

"Different somehow." Ty commented.

"He's an angel." Sam said after a pause, and Ty looked up at him, nodded then picked up something from the floor. "Yeah he left this behind." He said, and Sam turned round to see Ty holding seemingly nothing between his first finger and thumb.

"There's nothing there." Sam said, and Dean glanced in the rear view mirror to see what he was talking about. Ty frowned for a moment.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being around people." He commented and Sam looked confused. "It's a feather, one of the outer ones I think." He said.

"How can you see it, but not us?" Dean asked sceptically.

"I'm a seer, I can see supernatural things, like ghosts without them wanting me to see, I can see shapeshifters without having to look on a video, I can see all types of supernatural entities. It's...helpful." Ty said, trying to sound modest. Sam turned in his seat slightly, surprised and impressed.

"So demons too?" Dean asked, fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, they're easy. I can feel them too, when they're near." Ty replied.

"How come?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Ty began then looked up at Dean in the rear view mirror. "I kinda stole an angels grace, and killed a demon, and I mixed them together and then, well drank it." He replied and there was a moment of silence. "I thought it'd either kill me, or cancel out. But instead it gave me these...abilities." Ty said and Sam looked round at him again.

"If there was a chance of it killing you, why'd you do it man?" Dean asked and Ty looked uncomfortable as he tensed up a little. He clenched his fists, then glanced up at the rear view mirror with sadness in his eyes, Dean mirrored it.

"You too huh?" Dean replied and Sam whipped a scared look at Dean, who glanced back at him for a moment then turned his attention back to the road and clenched his jaw.

The rest of the journey was silent.

When they finally arrived in Lincoln, they drove around for a while looking for a motel. They pulled into a cheap one, on the outskirts of town about an hour later, checked in and got straight to work. Sam did research on the laptop into recent reports, weather and crime, whilst Ty and Dean put on a map where the murders occured, and seeing if there was a correlation between the locations. Every now and then Dean would catch Tyran's eye and blush.

"The reports show that no body was found at either of the three locations, no blood, no mess, no body." Sam said after a while.

"So whatevers doing this is precise, cold hearted and careful. If we go to the scenes I might be able to feel what happened." Ty suggested. "You know, if we have time."

"Dude we literally have no other purpose here." Dean replied and Ty looked up at him and smiled shyly.


End file.
